Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a boost converter and, more particularly, to a boost converter of an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
A boost converter is generally used to convert an electric potential which is widely used in various electronic devices.
Generally, when short-circuit is occurred in an output end of a boost converter, a protection mechanism is triggered, for example, a semiconductor switch is thus turned off However, the short-circuit current might flow to the load via a parasitic diode of the semiinductor switch, which might damage the load.
Furthermore, when a boost converter is switched from a heavy load to a light load, the current still flows because of the remaining energy of an inductor. Although a protection mechanism is turned on, the current may flow to output capacitor via a parasitic diode of the semiconductor switch, which causes overdrift at the electric potential of the output end.